The Unforgettable Summer
by MarsStarlight
Summary: A young demon looking for her family and mate in order to save the people around her and those of the three worlds.
1. Prologue

There he was standing in the shadows of the forest, watching me as an ever present guardian to me. Always seeing me, but never saying a word to me, until that day that fate full day, that seems so long ago. Even though now, he worries and shouldn't I know he trusts noone, but himself to guard me after what happened. What you ask happened? Well sit down and I'll tell you the story.

I was 20, a lady that was sitting on a fortune, no suitors in sight, beautiful as any of thedebutantes that were coming out every year since my coming out. I knew that I needed to find that special someone. For he would be the one that was destined to spend eternity with me.Father, had passed away long before, and his generals watched me like hawks and taught me everything that they had taught my brother before an untimely death. I was the only one left inthe family that could keep the traditions alive, I needed to go back to the old country to find him. For that summer during he nights HE would come to me, and fill me with dreams and hopes and everything I could want, but during the day I would long for him unsure of where he was and who he was. He never told me his name, he said I know him in my heart and that is all that mattered and that I would not have to leave for the old country as long as he was here...but I knew that wouldn't last not if my uncle knew. My uncles the great tai no youkai, and the angry hanyou as everyone refers to them now as would not put up with this. Even though they are not biological uncles they always have been my adoptive uncles and cared for me when my parents were gone, which even it was for a few weeks they were there. Neither of them trusted the generals, and neither did I, something from that night when we first met changed everything.The question though that bothered us the most was where did he come from.This was my last season for a long time, and I knew that something was going to be different this summer, but I had no clue on what. Until my mate is found I am stuck wandering the world over, until then. I had many suitors, but none of them were the right one. I knew I would bestuck wandering the world and time for him, but as the head of my family I didn't have the time to waste searching for him.

I walked out onto the grand staircase because I was the one holding the ball this night in an elegant silk blue dress. I look out at the guest that have arrived see the debutantes staring at me like I was there competition that would never go away. I guess in a way they were correct, because I was there competition if they got in the way of my mate and I. No matter what happened he and I had could not do things without proper protocol in the society that I came from and so it would be known throughout the lands that I now ruled over. Until I had a male child and then when he was old enough and capable he would become the tai no youkai. I knew the best place to start would be with my Uncles after this season was through, but the thought of returning to the old country where my father tried so hard to get away from made me quiver with worry, as I walked down the staircase towards my guest. Saying hellos to those that I knew I must, and speaking with family friends, watching the generals out of the corner of my eye, feeling as though they are plotting against me. As if sensing my gaze the generals all split up and wander around the room as if though nothing were going on. As though sensing someone's gaze on me I turn and look in the direction that it was coming, and there in the corner of the room I see two deep red eyes staring at me, watching me, piercing into my soul.

I make an excuse to go outside and stand out on the veranda. I looked up at the stars feeling as if they held secrets far greater than what I knew. The wind pulling my raven black tresses out of the style it was in, not that it mattered to me, because before the night was through like any other night it would be down laying in curls down my back all the way to my waist, everyone that knew me knew that. It never occurred to them or to me that I was toying with fate that way giving part of myself away to the night. I remember standing on the veranda watching the stars thinking, I wish my mate would find me, never in my wildest dreams did I expect to find him that night.

**Blanket of Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.**


	2. A Night of Meetings

Standing on the veranda, looking out into the woods, wanting to run and be free like I was when I was a child without responsibilities. I stood 5'3" barefoot and my long black curly/wavy hair with red highlights when down was past my waist, my red eyes pierced the souls of those that were around me. I felt something was not right at my party, something was hidden in the woods and I couldn't do anything about it not until the ball was over.

"Niece," I hear someone say behind me. I turn and standing behind me was my uncle, Lord Sesshoumaru, standing there in all of his glory. I ran to him and gave him a hug. "Oh, uncle I missed you. You have no clue on what has been going on lately. I fear the generals are plotting something."

"It is okay, Rei. I am here to help for a little while. Tomorrow, call the generals in and we will talk to them and see what is going on okay sweetie."

"Okay, shall do Uncle." I say taking his arm and walking back into the ballroom feeling all ,the girls staring at me, because of my uncle, I knew all the girls did not know who he was and they all wondered why he picked me over them. I could sense their jealousy and I could sense their anger and hatred.

"Are they always like that?" Lord Sesshoumaru asked when he sensed the tension in the room.

"Not always uncle, I fear they think I am trying to keep you from them. I have no such intention, but please excuse me uncle, I need to go speak with other guest of mine." I say politely and walking away from him after he nodded. No more than two seconds after I left the girls surrounded him like bees to honey. I spoke briefly with people around the room, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw four young gentleman that I did not know, and they seem to be staring around as if looking for someone in particular and not sure where to begin looking. I walked over to them being the polite hostess that I was.

"Hello gentleman," I say as I reach them not wanting to cause a scene in the ballroom and make everyone feel uncomfortable anymore than what they already were. I could tell all the other guest were wondering who they were and a lot of the debutantes were looking at three of them and wanted to gain there attention. When all their gazes settled on me I could sense that they were relieved to see me for some reason. "May I ask who you are and why you are here? Since, this is my ball that I am hosting and I have never seen you around before. And I would suggest you not try and do anything drastic,"looking at the boy about my height,"because I fear this would not be the best place and if you came to speak to me about important matters come back by tomorrow when there are less likely people here that are spies and are willing to cause my downfall."

They all looked at me a little shocked but the one with red hair and emerald green eyes answered,"I am Suichi Minamino and this is Kazuma Kazuma, Yusuke Urameshi, and Hiei Jaganshi. And yes we are here on business for Koenma, he said you knew who he was and that you would let us stay with you for a while and to tell you that you are in great peril, but I can tell you already know that. He also wishes to speak with you and your uncles soon, even though he said that they would less likely oblige, but he wishes to speak with you tonight if at all possible."

"I can't tonight, if you look around it would be rather rude of me to disappear on my guest besides, you four look as though you need to relax a little bit, so please do, and enjoy the night." I answer.

"But," Yusuke started saying.

"No buts. I'll take care of this with Koenema tonight. Please don't worry about it. Now please enjoy yourselves." I tell them.

After a few dances and talking to the guest, and speaking with the generals here and there. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity under the glares of the jealous debutantes and other young unwed women that were here for the opening ball, it was over. I went back to my room and changed into a simple white gown that allowed me to move freely. I walked out of my room. I knew the maids were asleep and other household servants now to find the boys, because I knew they were still around somewhere, and I had a feeling that uncle found them and was questioning them in the den. Which following my nose found out that I was correct.

"Uncle," I say as I walk in the room closing the door behind me,"please do not interrogate my guest that are here under good circumstances. Uncle you may have your normal wing of the house when you are here. Uncle Sesshoumaru, do you know when Uncle Inuyasha will arrive with Aunt Kagome and the twins?"

"That troublesome brother of mine and the miko no clue. And I will see myself to bed, and you," he said turning to the four boys,"better watch out because I will have my eyes on you if you cause any harm to her you will be in trouble far greater than you know."

"Yes, sir." Kazuma, Yusuke, and Kurama answered.

"Hn." Hiei said in response obviously not worried about what Sesshoumaru would do to him or afraid of him. Sesshoumaru just glared at them as he walked out of the room. And gave me a hug on the way out. I watched him walk down the hall towards his wing of the house. I turned back to the boys looking each of them over knowing there was something special about them if Koenema sent them for me to go to him. The two to me seemed like plain humans to me and the other two were youkai.

"I'll show you to your rooms now if you will follow me," I say as I turn from the room hearing the shuffling of their feet. We walked down the corridor up the stairs two the second floor, and towards the east wing of the house. I stopped at the first room which was for Kurama the room was painted in natural tones and filled with tropical plants in the one corner there was a small library in the room, its own bathroom and a closet filled with clothes. I then moved down the hall towards the next room which was done in blue, its own bathroom, and closet also filled  
with clothes this room was plain it was designed mostly for those of simple mind and taste which I figured would suit the human, Kuwabara. The next room we came down to was exactly like the blue room that Kuwabara's, but it was green this room was assigned to Yusuke. I watched curiously as he seemed anxious and ran into the room much like Kuwabara did, but he didn't close the door, and watched him jump on the bed and seem to welcome the comfort of the bed and seem to fall asleep at once. I closed the door softly with a small smile on my lips. I then  
turned to walk down the hall some further towards the last room which I figured would suit Hiei. He seemed to intrigue me the most out of these boys. We walked in silence a ways down the hallway til I finally reached the room I figured would suit him the best. I opened the door and there was a black room accented in dark reds, had a bathroom, a closet, and another small hidden room from view that was filled with weapons, this room also outside the window had a tree which I figured he would be found more often than not. I turned to walk away from him and the others and let them get a good nights rest. I know I needed to talk to Koenma now to see what was going on and who these four boys were. I left the boy they called as Hiei alone in the hallway outside his open room door. I walked away from him knowing that I would regret it. I then felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. Everything went black and I knew what happened.

Hiei's POV

She walked away from me, I knew I had a chance to take her to Koenma. She had a mind block up, and I couldn't read her mind. I ran up behind her taking a chance in getting her right where I needed her to be, so I could knock her out. All Koenma told us about her was that she was a dog demon and very powerful, but she was in great danger even with her "uncles" watching her. Her generals, her father's generals were plotting against her. From what I could tell this unsuspecting girl (or supposed to be) seemed to watch them carefully, and knew something was going on. The man that she called uncle was powerful himself, he seemed to wish to destroy them, but could not. I don't blame him for wanting to question our presence not knowing who we were and knowing that two of us were demons.

I hit her in the back of my head with my kantana. I caught her before she hit the floor and carried her off towards the woods in a run, hoping Koenma would have a portal there waiting for me. I jumped from branch to branch knowing that eventually this mission would be over and I could go back and not have to worry about these stupid bakas that Koenma put me with as a punishment for my crimes. I noticed the portal and jumped in it. I noticed Koenma was sitting there as if he was expecting us to show up. He looked at me to the girl in my arms who was  
coming to her senses once again. I laid her down on the couch, and stood off in the shadows of the office near my window that I normally sit.

Normal POV

I felt a warm heat and arms holding me. Something in me did not want them to let me go. I felt myself being laid down on a couch and the arms that held me pull themselves away from me. I wanted to cuddle close to it, but something told me I should open my eyes. I knew the moment I did my head was going to hurt. I sniffed the air and knew where I was. Without opening my eyes, or sitting up I asked, "Koenma why did that stupid demon of yours have to hit me upside the head. I was coming to see you after I gave them each a room? And why did you want to see me?"

"Well Rei, answer to the first question I sent him along with the others to help protect you from your generals, and the storm youkai that is after you that wishes to mate with you and then soon as you give him a son destroy you and raise your son to destroy the world. If you did not know this, but your generals are being paid off by him and they are taking notes for him and drawing him maps on how to get close to you." He said calmly seeing I am now sitting up and eyes open.

"Damn it." I growled, "Ungrateful bastards. Uncles are not going to be happy about this. That means before he gets a chance to get close to me I need to find my mate. I did not wish to rush this Koenma. You seen what can happen if it is rushed. As for you," I say turning my head to where Hiei was hiding in the shadows,"you had no right to drag me here, and you had no need to hear this conversation. Tomorrow, you and I are going to see what you are really made of so be prepared for a long training session and the others are going to be there to and train with my Uncle Sesshoumaru. So let's go. And thank you, Koenma for letting me know this."

I get up and head towards the doors and nearly get ran over by Botan as I open the door. Which I chuckled at, because I knew she was always in a hurry for something. I just walk out the doors outside, and jump up into the first tree I see. I sit there and stare up at the starry night. Knowing that this is my destiny, wishing I could find my mate before the generals forced their minion on me,and have him take control until I had a son that could become tai youkai.

**_Blanket of Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho._**


	3. Surprises of the Night

As I stared into the starry night, I slowly fell asleep and wondered what was really going to happen in the next coming days. I sat there and waited until I felt the world come away from me as if entering a trance state while staring at the stars. The stars seemed to grow closer to me, the world seemed to fall away until it came that it felt like I was in the heavens staring at the earth from the moon. I felt someone coming close to me, the aura seemed so familiar to me, but different at the same time. I knew who ever it was would not bring danger to me, but are here to help me in some way. I sat there unsure of what to do, as a fog came in quickly. I kept my guard up unsure of what may happen if I did not. I watched as a figure slowly emerged from the fog, and came towards me. It was a man that appeared to be about 50 years old, but I could tell that he was much older than what he appeared. I stayed on my guard unsure of what would happen in the next few moments.

"Welcome, my child." He said as he came and stood before me.

"Who are you?" I ask uncertain of who he was.

"I am your great great great grandfather, Aidan. I have seen all that has happened to our family in the years that have passed. I do not wish to keep you long. I know that as you are below you are going to be in danger of being destroyed. Legend told of your coming child."

"What legend, and if you knew what was going to happen why didn't you stop it?" I burst out wanting to know answers.

"Child, calm down. I couldn't do anything to stop it from happening it had to happen. You will be the one to become one of the greatest and most powerful demons of all times. Driven by needs greater than that of your own, by the will to keep your family. There is much more to say child, but there is no time, someone approaches, and before I go child here is a gift for you. It is the ability to read minds, dear one. You will need it in coming trials and to find your mate for he will seem distant from you and at the same time he will feel drawn towards you child. Do not be fooled, remember follow your heart like your parents taught you and you will succeed in completing your destiny..."

That was all he said before I felt a hand on me and I turned and grabbed the wrist and twisted it around and turned and faced the person almost falling out of the tree. When I felt the other arm wrap around my waist and I looked into a pair of crimson eyes that seemed to hide so many secrets. I stood there unwilling to move away from him, unwilling to tell him to let me go. I felt as though I could spend a lifetime trying to figure out the secrets hidden in those eyes.

"Hn. You should be careful you know." His voice pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Why should you care? All I am to you is another assignment, but unlike the others I have a reason to live and to fight. Can you say the same about your other assignments?" I asked full of emotion.

He turned his head to look up at the stars, still holding me. At this point in time nothing seemed as though it could go wrong. I know however, I needed to get back for if I didn't something terrible could possibly happen. I gave the man next to me a kiss on the cheek figuring that would surprise him enough to let me go. Which he did, I fell out of the tree branch and did a back flip in the air and landed gracefully on my feet. Then taking off at a dead sprint towards the portal. I ran not looking back knowing that he would follow me to figure out what that was. I reached the portal just as he got close enough to me and I turned and looked back, gave him a smile and winked and jumped into the portal. I landed in my office, the young man right behind me.

I looked around the office something wasn't right. The young man stood there as if he didn't sense anything, but he watched intently as I walked around the room, looking for what was missing, or what was changed. There was a scent here I did not recognize, as well with books misplaced it was as though they were looking for something and could not find it. I went to the  
ladder for the book case and moved it over by the large window in the office that the moon was pouring through. I reached up and found the latch, and unhooked it. I moved the ladder back out of the way and grabbed the end of the bookcase. The young man only looked at me strangely, and I didn't care. I swung open the hidden room, the room where my family was not capable to get to when the attack took place and were slaughtered unmercifully. I knew what lied behind these doors, it was the tomb of inu-tai youkai that came before, and the held all the sacred weapons of the family, along with the legend, prophecies that were to be fulfilled by our family. Koenma did not have knowledge of these, for if he did, my family would have been in greater peril than it was now. I walked along the empty pathways to the Room of Records, which held the legends and prophesies. I opened the door and screamed.

Hiei's POV

After Botan almost ran Rei over she seemed to have disappeared from the office. I turned to Koenma for orders on what the team and I were supposed to do. I just stood there silently, listening to Botan go on about how Rei's family's time was not supposed to have been so soon, and that someone is trying to complicate things, the souls couldn't even be found which was odd.

I looked out the window and began to wonder if the whole murder was fake and if the bodies were not that of Rei's family, but dummies that were put there and the blood fake, to make here believe that.

"Hiei, you must find Rei, and watch over her. Something is not right with this situation. Keep a close eye on her at all cost. I'll see if I can find anything about her family line that will tell us anything. If I am correct a lot of destinies and prophesies of that family led to great things. It is just we need to know what is happening. Let the others follow the previous orders given to them for after my meeting with Rei. I know when the time is right she will tell me what I need to know, but for now don't push her to try and open up to you guys, because she won't. She is much like you in many ways, the main difference is that she will not fight her emotions, she embraces them and they empower her more than you would believe."

"Hn," is all I say. I walk out of the office and track down the onna, since she seemed to have disappeared. I followed her energy that seemed or felt like it was growing more and more. I ran through the forest, sensing another energy near her, unsure of what was going on. The energy levels were staying steady at this point in time. I reached the location and stood there in the  
shadows, she was surrounded in a silver light and she seemed to have grown wings. I stood there, slightly in awe of her. When the light disappeared she was back to her normal self. I jumped on the branch and scared her, because I caught her before she fell out of the tree.

"Hn. You should be careful you know." I said cooly watching her carefully.

"Why should you care? All I am to you is another assignment, but unlike the others I have a reason to live and to fight. Can you say the same about your other assignments?" She asked full of emotion. Then she kissed me and out of shock I let her go. She fell from the tree, and I watched her as she gracefully landed on her feet and took off. I took off after her. I reached her  
and before I could catch her she disappeared into a portal, I followed her through it unsure of what kind of danger may wait for her on the other side, even though it would serve her right for taking off like she did. I walked through and I landed in the office were here uncle had us questioning us.

I watched her carefully. As she walked through the room looking at everything carefully as if sensing something I did not. I stood there while she stood on the ladder at the book shelf and was amazed to see a hidden door behind one of the cases. I did not follow her through the door until I heard her scream and then I ran in there and seen her faint. I looked up and there was to my surprise on the back wall written in blood were the words "You must fulfill your destiny or your family will die" and the scroll that seemed to contain the prophecy was set out and had hand in blood on it. I gathered it up and knew I must head back and talk to Koenma after I laid her down in her bed, but I had no clue where that was. So I took her to the room she gave me and placed her in the bed and sat in the window for a little while and I watched her sleep until I jumped out to speak with Koenma.

Normal POV

I woke up startled knowing that I was in a bed but not sure where. I looked around and seen that I was in the room I had given to Hiei. Then everything came back to me in a rush. I started crying. I ran out of Hiei's room and ran to my wing of the mansion did not wish for anyone to see me. I knew uncle would be there when he seen that I was not at breakfast, but I did not care.

I ran and ran and ran. Until I reached my room and startled my maid, who looked worried that I had not returned at all last night. I asked her through my tears to run me a bath please. I sat there in the bath having thoughts run through my mind. Many thoughts that I did not know what to think. I gathered the last of my thoughts and quit crying and climbed out of the bath. I got dressed in my training outfits and walked out of my dressing room and found my uncle in my room. I could tell by the look on his face he smelled the tears and wanted to know what happened.

"I don't want to talk about it right now, uncle." I say turning and looking him in the eyes. And I gathered my katana he had given me for my birthday to practice with and the bow and arrows, Aunt Kagome gave me, and the dagger Uncle Inuyasha gave me. "Uncle let's go and train. I must make sure the others are up and are ready to train." I walk out of the room and leave knowing he and I would talk about this later on tonight.

I went to the rooms and seen that the two humans were still asleep and I went in to each of their rooms and dumped freezing water on them. And left them in the room shivering after telling them to get ready for training. I walked into Kurama's room and saw him there reading one of the plant books that were in the room and watched as he inspected the plants that were in the room. He looked up at me and smiled when he realized I was there watching him.

"Get ready we start training soon, as the two slow pokes next to you get up." I say turning and walking away.

"Please wait, may I ask how do you know Koenema?" He asked curiously.

"That is a story to tell and I'll tell you after training, because my uncle does not like to be left waiting so please tell your two companions to hurry up." I say as I turned and walked away without saying another word. I walked down to Hiei's room to see if he was back and I opened the door and peaked in. I opened my mind to see if I could sense his aura and it was nowhere to be found. So I left the room and found all the others in the hallway and I nodded for them to follow me.

**Blanket of Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.**


End file.
